Hydraxon
Hydraxon was an Order of Mata Nui agent and Jailer of The Pit until he was killed by Takadox after the Great Cataclysm. History Early History Similarly to most other residents of the Matoran Universe, Hydraxon came into being on Spherus Magna. Some time after his creation, he eventually joined the Hand of Arthaka - an organization dedicated to protect the will of Mata Nui. Later, the organization became defunct due to the creation of the Toa and as the Hand's 'immoral' methods of justice were criticized. Order of Mata Nui After the Hand of Arthaka disbanded, Hydraxon was asked to join the Order of Mata Nui. It is known that he trained the Toa Mataincombatafter their creation and came into ownership of an Energy Hound named Spinax by this point. Hydraxon was eventually sent to The Pit to work as the Jailer. He brought Spinax along with him for this. The Pit In the Pit, Hydraxon was assigned the role of the Jailer. With the help of dozens of Maxilos Robots he managed to maintain the Pit as a prison. Unfortunately, when the Great Cataclysm struck the Pit, the prisoners were released into the Mutagen-filled outer layer. Hydraxon was killed by Takadox in this outbreak, leaving nobody to watch over the Pit and allowing the Barraki to build up their own Rahi Empires. As with all deceased beings in the Matoran Universe Hydraxon was transported to the Red Star and was revived. However, the return function of the Red Star malfunctioned, and unable to leave Hydraxon is currenly residing there. The Ignika Recently, a Po-Matoran named Dekar was transformed into a near exact copy of the original Hydraxon by the Kanohi Ignika. The only difference between the two Hydraxons was that he had the memories of Dekar, locked away in the subconscious part of his mind. The new Hydraxon then set off trying to recapture the escaped prisoners of the Pit. While he was observing the Barraki and planning how to capture them, he encountered Toa Mahri Matoro. Mistaking him for an escaped prisoner, Hydraxon captured Matoro and threw him in a cell in the remains of the original Pit, leaving a Maxilos Robot and an Energy Hound named Spinax. However, little to Hydraxon's knowledge, the Maxilos Robot was in fact being controlled by Makuta Teridax in his Antidermis Form. The Makuta then helped Matoro to escape. While Matoro escaped, Hydraxon attacked another Pit Prisoner named Nocturn. Nocturn refused to acknowledge Hydraxon's existence and claimed to have witnessed Takadox kill the original Hydraxon during the Great Cataclysm. Little to the knowledge of either of them, Hydraxon was in fact a Po-Matoran named Dekar who had been transformed into Hydraxon by the Ignika before it was given to Nocturn. Hydraxon accepted this but continued to battle Nocturn. The Prisoner then smashed two rocks together, stunning Hydraxon's sensitive Audio Receptors and allowing Nocturn the upper hand. Luckily, Hydraxon was able to regain his place in the battle and overwhelmed Nocturn. Following Nocturn's defeat, Hydraxon found the Kanohi Ignika - Which Nocturn had been hiding. Recalling the power that the Mask had used to transform him from being a Matoran into his current form, Hydraxon decided that it was simply too powerful to risk falling into the wrong hands. Luckily, Toa Hahli found him and created an ocean current to knock the Mask out the way, preventing Hydraxon from destroying it. Unfortunately, the Ignika ended up in the hands of Barraki Mantax, who was cursed by it and used his powers to drain them both of their energy, causing them to sink towards the bottom of the Pit. The Barraki then left and took the Ignika with him, vowing to find the Traitor; who had acted as a spy during the Reign of the League of Six Kingdoms and gotten them all banished to The Pit. Upon his departure, Hydraxon and Hahli were able to move again and went their separate ways. Hydraxon then returned to hunting down escaped Prisoners. Nocturn managed to escape to regroup with the Barraki in this time. Following Makuta TeridaxattackingtheBarraki in the body of a Maxilos Robot, the Warlords prepared their Rahi Armies and used them to destroy the Makuta's Armor. While hunting for the Barraki after the attack, Hydraxon found the destroyed armor that had been Teridax's Armor. He then learnt that the Makuta had escaped. "Destiny War" Prior to the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War beginning, Hydraxon encountereed Toa Lesovikk - a novice Toa of Air who had condemned himself to wander The Pit as punishment for his failure as a Toa. Mistaking him for an escaped prisoner, Hydraxon ambushed him and attempted to capture teh Toa of Air only to learn that Lesovikk had never been banished to the prison in the first place. Seeing no reason to make an enemy of the Toa, Hydraxon formed an alliance with Lesovikk and the two worked together to recapture the remaining Barraki: Pridak, Kalmah, Mantax, and Ehlek. Additionally, Hydraxon managed to capture Nocturn only for the criminal to escape once again. Having already given him a final chance, Hydraxon decided it was simply best to just kill Nocturn to prevent him from escaping again. When the "Destiny War" began, Hydraxon was contacted by an Order of Mata Nui agent, who delivered a stone tablet to him. The tablet explained his orders to free the Barraki and offer them a chance to ally with the Order in hopes of raising armies to crush the Brotherhood in the war. Hydraxon did as instructed, in spite of his doubts, and oversaw the departure of the remaining Barraki. Reign of Teridax Following the supposed victory of the Order at the end of the Destiny War, Hydraxon and the other Order of Mata Nui agents would presumably have celebrated Mata Nui's awakening in some form of another. However, their celebration would have been interrupted when they heard Makuta Teridax proclaiming to have become the Great Spirit, and that now he ruled the Matoran Universe. The Order then scattered as Teridax willed the destruction of Daxia. It is unknown what Hydraxon did until Teridax landed on Bara Magna Journey's End During Teridax's fight with Mata Nui on Bara Magna, the blows that Teridax received created various earthquakes, and these caused the majority of the Matoran Universe population to be evacuated in shelters. However, Hydraxon would presumably have joined the other surviving Order of Mata Nui members to take part of the Battle of Bara Magna. When Teridax's head collided with Bota Magna, the Makuta was killed by the impact. As a result, Teridax's armies surrendered and the battle was won by the combined efforts of the Toa and Order of Mata Nui members. However, Mata Nui then used the power of the Kanohi Ignika to make the newly reformed Spherus Magna habitable again. Hydraxon would have joined the mass exodus of Matoran to the Spherus Magna. Hydraxon is currently residing there. Abilities and Tools Hydraxon did not possess any Elemental Powers but compensated for this by using a large arsenal of Weaponary. Hydraxon was known to carry a Cordak Blaster, several Wrist Blades, and two Exploding Boomerangs. In addition to this, Hyrdaxon was skilled in a number of combat styles, had a wide mastery of weapons, and had mental shielding; which was an ability exclusive to all Order of Mata Nui members. . In addition to this, Hyrdaxon had extremely honed senses. However, his hearing could often hinder him as Nocturn once stunned him by slamming two Rocks together. However, as only his original mind is shielded from Order of Mata Nui Training, his Matoran subconscious is not. This means that, if somebody were to attempt to read his mind, then the Matoran part of his memory could be available to be read. However, as it is not the dominant part of his mind, it is unlikely that a Mental Attack targeted at his Matoran Mind would affect him. Quotes Set Information *Hydraxon was released as a Boxed-Set in the summer of 2007. *Hydraxon's item number was 8923 and his set released contained a total of 165 pieces. Trivia *In spite of popular belief, Hydraxon does not wear a Kanohi mask, something that fans frequently misunderstand. In addition, Hydraxon is not a member of the Vortixx species either. *Interstingly, the second incarnation of Hydraxon never officially joined the Order of Mata Nui as neither the Order of himself were unaware of his death. Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:2007 Category:Matoran Universe Category:2007 Sets